


Sparks Fly

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Am I the only one who ships James and Spark?, M/M, Pokemon Battle, When stealing Pokemon turned into stealing hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Team Rocket's intents were to steal Pokemon from the Instinct Gym, however, things change when a certain member of Team Rocket steals the heart of the Gym Leader himself instead.





	Sparks Fly

“Jessie, are you sure about this?” James asked, watching as Jessie waltzed into the Gym, followed by her disguised partners.

“Of course I am!” Jessie snapped. “What better place to steal a Pikachu than from a gym full of electric types? No-one said we specifically had to steal the twerps Pikachu.”

“I suppose…” James sighed, fiddling with his jacket. He looked like a teenage Pokémon trainer. He hated it.

“What’s eatin’ ya, James?” Meowth asked. “Ya usually eager ta steal Pokémon.”

“I know…” James muttered. “Just… I’ve heard about Instinct’s Leader.”

“And?” Jessie scowled as they approached the gym hall.

“He seems pretty powerful…” James blushed.

“So? We’re just as powerful as he is.”

“Such determination!” A voice interrupted. Jessie and James looked up to see Spark, Instinct’s Leader, with a grin on his face. “I love it!”

“Well, determination is one of the most important things to bring to a Pokémon battle.” James explained. Spark beamed.

“Exactly!” James felt himself go red. “So, it’s a Pokémon battle you want?”

“N-No! I-I mean, my Pokémon are nowhere near as powerful as your Pokémon, I’m sure.” James laughed nervously.

“Woah, what happened to determination?” Spark tilted his head.

“It died.” James blushed heavily. Spark laughed.

“How about I go easy on you?” The leader suggested. James nodded eagerly. “Perfect. Jolteon, we got ourselves a battle.” Spark called over his shoulder, summoning his faithful Pokémon to his side. 

“Jolteon!”

“Aww!” James squealed. “It’s so cute!”

“Like Master, like Pokémon, am I right?” Spark joked. James laughed.

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Jessie asked.

“If they don’t stop flirting soon, I’m gonna chuck a hairball, and it ain’t gonna be pretty.”

“So, who are you battling with?”

“Hm…” James thought. “Well, if you’re using an electric type Pokémon, a water Pokémon isn’t a good idea. If I had a ground Pokémon, that would be ideal. So, I’ll use a grass Pokémon! Carnivine, let’s have a battle!” James pulled a pokeball out his pocket and threw it. He was suddenly tangled up in vines. “C-Carnivine!”

Spark laughed hysterically, watching as James struggled to escape his Pokémon’s grip.

“I’ve never seen a Pokémon love it’s owner so much that it hugs them as soon as it comes out it’s ball.” Spark wiped a tear from his eye. “Why don’t you hug me like that, Jolty?” Spark pouted.

“Agh!” James cried upon freeing himself. “Finally! Let’s battle!”

* * *

The battle was a long one.

Jolteon was fast and powerful, but since James had chosen to use a grass type Pokémon, it’s attacks were weakened. James’ every command was obeyed, and Carnivine never once faltered. It was elegant and inspiring, but neither James nor Spark lost their determination, or their smile. Jessie and Meowth watched in awe, their original plans forgotten.

“Carnivine, vine whip!”

“Jolteon, thunderbolt!” 

Just as Carnivine whipped it’s vines around Jolteon, Jolteon used thunderbolt, sending electricity travelling through the vines to Carnivine, throwing it back. James cried out.

“Carnivine!” James dropped to his knees besides the Pokémon, surprising Spark. “Okay, Carnivine… You’ve had enough.”

“Carni… vine…” The Pokémon stood shakily, eyeing Jolteon,as though telling James it wasn’t out for the count yet.

“No, Carnivine. You did good, but there’s no point finishing this battle. You’ll pass out. We can try again when we’ve learned some more moves, okay?”

“Carnivine.” Carnivine nodded. James patted it’s head before returning it to it’s pokéball. Spark began to clap.

“Why are ya clapping? He lost.” Meowth asked.

“No, he didn’t.” Spark beamed, turning to James. “Most trainers will battle until their Pokémon pass out. You didn’t, you waited until you were certain you wouldn’t win the battle before calling your Pokémon back. You chose your Pokémon well based on strengths and weaknesses, and your Pokémon clearly adores you. I’ve never seen such a victory.”

“But-”

“Here.” Spark held his hand out. “You earned it.” James held out his hands, gasping as Spark dropped a gym badge into it.

“Jessie, look! My first gym badge!” James cried, waving his badge in the air. Jessie smirked, proud of her friend, not that she’d ever admit it. James froze as Spark grabbed his wrist and began writing on James’ arm.

“What…?”

“My number.” Spark smiled. “Call me sometime.”

“I-I will.” James blushed.

Jessie didn’t have the heart to remind him they didn’t have a phone. Maybe they’d find a payphone somewhere, she thought.


End file.
